


BTS - Most likely to get married / their opinions on marriage (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [121]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Most Likely To, Most To Least, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyFollow us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to get married / their opinions on marriage (Most to Least)

1\. Jin  
We feel that Jin is definitely someone who has his heart set of marriage in the future as we see him as someone who is very traditional and romantic. He would also definitely want a family but would not want to try until after he was married. While we feel he takes all relationships seriously and would see marriage as the natural end goal, he would not rush into it but instead would instinctively know when he is with the right person and when the time is right to ask. He would want to get married relatively soon after getting engaged but would allow it long enough to get everything planned (6 months to a year). The wedding itself would be very traditionally romantic, fairly large (with him not wanting to leave out his extended family and staff) but still intimate feeling. Jin’s wedding speech would be so heartfelt, there would not be a dry tear in the house (particularly the lucky bride!) The honeymoon would also be somewhere abroad and sunny. As a husband, Jin would be very loving and would take his role as husband and head of the family very well, working hard to get through any problems or hardships that may arise. He would be unlikely to ever get divorced.

(Within our headcanon universe - Jin’s marriage to his girlfriend Min-seo is a major part of their ongoing storyline.)

2\. Jungkook

Jungkook is probably the most idealistic member of the group in our opinion when it comes to relationships so would want to get married fairly soon after becoming serious with a girl. We do feel, of all members, he and V are most likely to get married in a rush to the wrong person and end up divorced. Jungkook (along with possibly Jimin) is also most likely to attract someone who is perhaps in the marriage for the wrong reasons (*cough* money). This is because he can be quite naive and, naturally sweet, only sees the good in people. We do think, however, if he met the right girl the marriage would be very successful as he would be a very supportive husband and would be willing to work through any problems there may be as a couple. Although he would want to see himself as the traditionally ‘strong’ one within the relationship, he would in fact rely a lot on his partner for guidance and emotional support. (We feel Jungkook would be best suited to older and more emotional mature women, as is reflected in our headcanon universe where his girlfriend, Young-soon, is six years older and the more mature of the two.) . His wedding would come within 1-2 years of getting engaged and would be very picturesque and beautiful. It would be fairly large, as he would also want to invite some of his staff. However, we feel Jungkook might not be able to express how he feels about his partner is as many emotional words than Jin so it would not be a super teary affair.) He would want to go on a fairly sporty/active honeymoon such as going somewhere mountainous to ski or hike. 

3\. J-Hope

While Hoseok would not be any rush to marry, we do think he is someone sure to marry in future. He is very family orientated and would want his own family. While he would not mind starting a family before he is married (unlike Jin), we think he would prefer to wait if possible. He would be sensible enough to wait until he was with the right person and to not want to rush the wedding, happy to wait several years if that is what his partner feels would be best. He would really not want anyone to feel stressed about the ceremony so would make sure there is plenty of time together to plan everything. While he is unlikely to divorce and would want to work through any marriage issues, he is not the best at talking through issues in a calm manner and might infuriate his partner at times. If there was to be a divorce, he would be very mature about the matter. His ceremony would not be too big or too small; family would come before friends and staff and the venue would likely be outside and full of laughter and joy. He might not go on a honeymoon straight away, instead waiting to see if any place sticks out to you as a couple or go on several shorter breaks away. He would also not mind honeymooning in Korea or somewhere more local such as Japan and China, where he is more familiar with the local customs, cuisine and culture. 

4\. V

Like Jungkook, we see Taehyung as someone who is incredibly idealistic and romantic in an old fashioned way and would see himself settling down, getting married and having children at a young age. However, this might not actually be the best direction for him to go into so he might end up rushing into marriage and getting divorced fairly soon afterwards. He is also fairly likely to start a family before being married, even though this wouldn’t be how he would ideally see things. Of all the members, we see him as being one of the most argumentative and difficult at times to get along with, so it would take a lot of work to make a marriage work on both his and his partner’s part. His wedding would be very bohemian and quirky, with only close friends and family as guests and in an unusual location such as the woods, an English country house or an old, borderline creepy church. His ideal honeymoon would either be to a European city with a lot of history, interesting architecture and galleries or somewhere quite secluded where you can spent solitary time together such as a cabin in the woods.

5\. Jimin 

Jimin is someone we definitely see as eventually wanting the perfect ‘fairy tale’ wedding in future but isn’t eager to rush into marriage until he is sure it is the right thing to do. He would likely to settle down a little later than some of the other members but his wedding would be very lavish and expensive with lots of guests. He wouldn’t be in a rush to start a family, so can afford to hold off until after he is married. We don’t really see Jimin as someone with complex hobbies, so his honeymoon would be somewhere hot and sunny like the a foreign beach where he can spent quality time with his new bride. He would never want to get divorced but, like J-Hope, finds it hard to handle serious arguments. Of all the members, if he ever did divorce from a legal/money perspective, it might be the messiest along with Jungkook. Along with Jungkook, he is also perhaps the most likely to marry someone who is after his money or is using him to gain their own fame. This is more because we feel he is not the best at judging people’s characters and having that instinctive sense when something is wrong. 

6\. Suga

Marriage isn’t something we see Yoongi as being bothered about either way, mainly because we would recognise that a piece of paper doesn’t prove his feelings. He does however, recognise that society sees marriage as the natural progression in a relationship and that it does have some symbolic weight. He would therefore be thrilled to get married if it was something his partner wanted. (In our headcanon universe, Yoongi proposes to his girlfriend, Jeong-sun, during the fic ‘Stranded’ at an ill timed moment when under a lot of pressure to save his relationship. This fits in with the idea that Yoongi feels marriage is more of a symbolic thing rather than something which he needs to do in order to be committed to someone.) Instead of marriage, Yoongi would be more likely to go for a civil ceremony due to more legal and practical reasons. For example, he would want his partner to have control over his finances and wishes should anything happen to him. The ceremony would be very small and unfussy but would be very romantic in its own way. He wouldn’t opt for a long honeymoon but might plan a week or long weekend away somewhere you wanted to go such as a city break or somewhere private and excluded where you can enjoy time together. He would also be fairly indifferent about having children; if it happened it happened, if it doesn’t it doesn’t. He isn’t someone who feel you need to be married to start a family. He would be unlikely to divorce as he would not rush into marriage in the first place but, like Hoseok, would be incredibly mature if it were to happen. Of all members, it would be easiest to work through any problems which might occur during marriage with Yoongi as he is both calm and fully willing to do so. 

7\. RM

Namjoon, being so sensible and rational, would recognise that marriage isn’t something which should be entered into lightly and should only be done after being together a while and trusting each other implicitly. While he would try his hardest to be romantic, he knows it is a fact that most marriages these end in divorce and there is a lot of lose if this does happen. However, he is not against the idea or marriage and would likely want to do so at some point, even if it is after being together 5 or 10+ years. His wedding would be fairly traditional and classy, with a nice balance between friends, family and staff invited. His honeymoon would be somewhere with a mixture of interesting culture and relaxation such as Spain or southern Italy. He would want to start a family but would not feel marriage was essential for this. His priorities would be as a father over a husband and, if there were any issues, his priority would be the well being of his child/children.


End file.
